prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
August 21, 2018 Smackdown results
The August 21, 2018 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on August 21, 2018 at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York. Summary The Miz could not have been giddier about his victory over Daniel Bryan at SummerSlam, and he and Maryse arrived on SmackDown LIVE fully intent on mocking his bitter rival, reenacting Bryan's famous, emotional retirement speech. However, The A-Lister and his bride's good times were cut short when Bryan arrived, accusing Miz of being a coward after the controversial conclusion to their match at The Biggest Event of Summer that saw Miz deck Bryan in the face with brass knuckles that Maryse handed him moments prior. In turn, The “Yes!” Man got right to brass tacks and wasted no time verbally slamming The Miz, saying he was a “wannabe Hollywood star cosplaying as a wrestler.” An irate Maryse responded to Bryan, defacingly saying that Daniel should just retire and change his name to “Daniel Bella.” Bryan appeared ready to respond, but before he could, his wife Brie Bella dashed out and made a beeline for the ring. Maryse quickly got out of dodge when she saw the sprinting Bella coming, which resulted in Brie going Brie Mode on The Awesome One, punching him square in the face several times. Bryan then joined Bella in the ring, clotheslined Miz over the top rope and sent The A-List Couple scrambling. Before they could completely hightail it out of dodge though, Bryan grabbed a microphone and let everyone know that he had just spoken with Paige and that he and Miz would run it back at WWE Hell in a Cell... except this time it would be Bryan & Brie vs. Miz & Maryse in a Mixed Tag Team Match! After weeks of being the victim of physical and mental torment from Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy squared off against The Viper on SmackDown LIVE in a highly personal contest. The two went at it with all the vigor and vitriol that one would expect after several weeks of wild brawls. The brutal battle saw Orton again viciously pull Hardy's ear lobe, which led to an incensed Jeff stomping The Apex Predator below the belt. The Charismatic Enigma became absolutely unglued, continuing to assault Orton through the WWE Universe. Hardy beat Orton down with anything he could get his hands on, including a steel chair and a camera. Jeff then positioned Randy on a table in the tech area and made an incredible jump from the equipment crates, crushing Orton with a Swanton Bomb. Advantage, finally, Hardy. The IIconics know how to ingratiate themselves to a locale... poorly, that is. Peyton Royce & Billie Kay ran down Brooklyn and Royce's opponent Naomi, calling them “overrated” and “obnoxious” before the contest got underway. Having heard those words, Naomi looked to impose The GLOW on Royce in full force, keeping the Aussie-born Superstar on her toes in the early portions of the contest. However, with Naomi having to constantly keep eyes in the back of her head due to Kay lurking at ringside, Royce capitalized after Naomi dropped Kay, defeating her with the Fisherman Suplex. Becky Lynch's shocking attack on SmackDown Women's Champion Charlotte Flair absolutely floored the WWE Universe this past Sunday at SummerSlam, and The Irish Lass Kicker vented her frustrations with Charlotte and the WWE Universe in a telling in-ring address on SmackDown LIVE. Lynch was irate due to the surplus of opportunities afforded to The Queen, while she is constantly denied the same chances. This prompted the arrival of The Queen, who couldn't take another word of Becky's rant and charged her former best friend, with the two fighting in and out of the ring. The wild brawl brought out referees to try to separate them, but the officials were unsuccessful. With the Superstars pummeling one another, Paige arrived and waved out nearly every woman on the blue brand to finally pull the two apart, but not before each broke free from the other Superstars to take a few more swings. Andrade “Cien” Almas & Zelina Vega did not shy away from gloating after their Mixed Tag Team Match victory over Rusev & Lana at SummerSlam this past Sunday, but they’d have to quickly back those words up in this rematch. The Bulgarian Brute & Ravishing Russian were desperate to right the ship after Rusev Day's recent struggles. Almas & Vega combatted the couple with supreme confidence, but they were thrown for a loop when Aiden English hit the scene. Unlike the past several weeks, English finally helped as opposed to hurting when he took a steel chair away from Almas, leading to Rusev locking in the Accolade for the tapout win. After the match, it seemed like Rusev was pleased with The Mozart of Mayhem, who quickly made his exit. Could it wind up being a Happy Rusev Day after all? WWE Champion AJ Styles was clearly still in a bit of an emotional place after his WWE Title Match against Samoa Joe ended in visceral fashion with Styles snapping after Joe verbally attacked his family one time too many. The Phenomenal One was still furious with Joe, saying he was planning on ripping his heart out the next time he saw him. Unfortunately for Styles, he never saw Joe coming, as The Samoan Submission Machine snuck up from behind him and ruthlessly applied the Coquina Clutch. Joe put Styles to sleep, stood over him and spoke to his family directly through the camera, telling The Phenomenal One's wife and kids that AJ would not be home to read them a bedtime story tonight in an incredibly chilling, uncomfortable moment. After the SmackDown Tag Team Championship Match at SummerSlam ended in a disqualification when The Bludgeon Brothers barbarically attacked the members of The New Day with their mallets, the teams re-upped on SmackDown LIVE with the rulebook tossed out in this No Disqualification title rematch. Neither squadron wasted any time taking advantage of the parameters, with The Bludgeon Brothers using their power and strength without fear of repercussion and The New Day scrapping it out to counteract. The match saw a little bit of everything, including flying announcers’ chairs, ladders being used as tables and Rowan smashing through barricades at absolute full speed. In the bout's closing moments, Xavier Woods prevented Harper from putting Kofi Kingston through a table by using The Bludgeon Brother's own mallet against him. Kingston then positioned Harper on a table, which allowed Woods to drop an astonishing top-rope elbow to the bludgeoner, crashing Harper through it and getting the three-count to capture the titles! New Day, new champs. Results ; ; *Dark Match: Asuka defeated Mandy Rose (w/ Sonya Deville) *Randy Orton defeated Jeff Hardy by disqualification (9:33) *Peyton Royce defeated Naomi (7:55) *Rusev & Lana defeated Andrade "Cien" Almas & Zelina Vega in a Mixed Tag Team match (8:33) *The New Day (Kofi Kingston & Xavier Woods) defeated The Bludgeon Brothers (Rowan & Harper) © in a No Disqualification Match to win the WWE SmackDown Tag Team Championship (16:39) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Daniel & Brie dropped haymakers and bombshells on The Miz & Maryse August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.1.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.2.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.3.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.4.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.5.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.6.jpg Jeff Hardy v Randy Orton August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.7.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.8.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.9.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.10.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.11.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.12.jpg Peyton Royce v Naomi August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.13.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.14.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.15.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.16.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.17.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.18.jpg Becky Lynch and Charlotte Flair threw down in a wild brawl August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.19.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.20.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.21.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.22.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.23.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.24.jpg Rusev & Lana v Andrade Almas & Zelina Vega August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.25.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.26.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.27.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.28.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.29.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.30.jpg Samoa Joe savagely attacked AJ Styles August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.31.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.32.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.33.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.34.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.35.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.36.jpg The Bludgeon Brothers v The New Day August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.37.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.38.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.39.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.40.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.41.jpg August 21, 2018 Smackdown results.42.jpg See also *Smackdown Live *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown Live #992 at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE Smackdown Live #992 at WWE.com * Smackdown #992 on WWE Network Category:2018 events Category:2018 television events Category:WWE Smackdown results